the_seasmoke_privateer_fleetfandomcom-20200213-history
Danaylia "The Eel"
This Maormer woman with pleasant low voice and noticeable accent is a recent addition to Seasmoke crew, but isn't an unexperienced sailor. Rather cheerful and easy to approach, Danaylia often can be seen around the ship's main deck or in the crow's nest, always accompanied by a small nixad with bright orange wings called "Brie". Biography Danaylia been born on Pyandonea some 40-50 years ago or around such, but she clearly lost her counting. As soon as she turned fourteen, young Maormer been sent to work as Deckhand, and since then she never left sea and ships for long. Slowly but steadily, gaining experience and respect in one crew, then in another, Danaylia grew in rank, ending up as First Mate and later as a Captain even. All in all she became an experienced sailor, raider and fighter. She spent time to develop her dual-wielding skills and natural magic abilities, concentrating mostly on attacking spells, which turned Danaylia into some sort of Maormer battle mage. Using mostly attacking spells and keeping Lightning as her favorite she got herself a suitable pseudonym - "The Eel". After some time Danaylia though started to think that raiding on Summerset coast and Altmer ships only is boring, and her adventurous spirit in the end overpowered usual Maormer's hatred towards High Elves. Dana left the Sea Vipers under unknown circumstances and turned into free pirate, settling on Innsmouth not so long ago and getting a small cabin there. Joining different crews on different ships for work she recently ended up on Seasmoke. Appearance Having a usual for her race look, Danaylia doesn't stand out among other Maormer. Tall and lean, she has extremely pale skin looking clean of scars on hands and face, at least. Her slightly angular face is framed by graphite-gray hair and pearl-white eyes are always brightly and neatly outlined by dark eyeliner and red eyeshadows. She wears cut up to shoulders hair loose, often brushing them off face. Face and ears are decorated with several golden piercings: * Two rings on the nose bridge * Septum ring with gems * Small round labret under lip * Small round piercing or ring in right nostrill * Several earrings in both ears, of various kind * Anti-eyebrow piercing under her left eye * Ring in right eyebrow If Dana wears some clothes with short sleeves it can be seen that her body is decorated with a tattoo: a snake-scales pattern of pale blue-gray colour runs over her arms from wrist to shoulder, and down over sides of torso to ankles. As for clothes - Danaylia prefers dim dusty colours, such as grey, pale blue, dusty-red and others, giving preference to mix of armour made from strong tanned leather and fine steel. A pair of decorated with serpents on cross-guard curved swords are hanging down on both sides of her belt. Often can be seen with looking like Dwemer monocle, and she never leaves this one and Dwemer spyglass, as well as she is always accompanied by little Nixad companion named Brie. Rumours * It is said (or known) by few, that Maormer with "The Eel" alias used to be a Captain on one of Sea Vipers' ship. * Mentioned she has five brothers. * Said she found Nixad in a crate with cheese, so that's why she named her "Brie". Stats and Traits PASSIVE TRAIT "Pyandonean Viper" The Serpent Birth Sign and Pyandonean origin grant Danaylia +2 on Poison and Paralysis Resistance. ACTIVE TRAIT "The Eel" As an experienced Maormer Battle Mage, Danaylia can prove her nickname by charging a chain-lightning, which goes through up to 6+1 nearby enemies, killing all of them except one. The last enemy lighting hits gets 2 damage. Danaylia's remaining Magicka will be burned out and regenerate slowly after (12 hours). She also gets headache due to Magicka outburn, which gives her -2 to Willpower rolls until the end of the day (event). Inventory and items Weapons * Two one-handed swords most likely made out of orichalcum according to colour of blades. * Small dagger hidden in boot top. Armour and clothes * Set of mixed armour made from tanned leather and orichalcum. * Set of common clothes - pants, booths and linen shirt. * Set of fancy clothes in gray colour: long coat, tight leather pants, high boots on heel. Other items and instruments * Dwemer monocle. * Dwemer spyglass. * Lute. * "Lucky coin". * Sea serpant pendant. Skills Weapon proficiency * Dual-wield: experienced dual-wield fighter * One-handed swords, one-handed axes, daggers * Light armour, medium armour (combined armour) Magic proficiency * Destruction Magic * Mysticism * Illusion Other proficiencies * Musical instrument: lute, flute List of spells Damage spells Support spells Category:Characters